


Break the Lock If It Don't Fit (Traducción)

by Igni1LB



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Violence, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Wolf Pack
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igni1LB/pseuds/Igni1LB
Summary: "¿Sabes lo que acaba de pasar?" Preguntó Peter, frunciendo el ceño. "¿Sabes lo que hizo Derek?""Me dislocó el hombro", dijo Stiles con brusquedad, pero Peter simplemente arqueó una ceja, no impresionado por esa respuesta.-x-Esta historia pertenece a Dira Sudis que me ha dado autorización para traducir su historia. Link de su perfil: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis





	Break the Lock If It Don't Fit (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Break the Lock If It Don't Fit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/504532) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



**Capítulo único**

 

Sucedió tan rápido, y completamente de la nada.

Era la primera tarde realmente calurosa que habían tenido desde que terminó la escuela, y Stiles estaba recostado a la sombra de la casa Hale, mirando la tarea de química de la escuela de verano de Scott. Lydia y Allison estaban sentadas ligeramente cerca de él, repasando el entrenamiento con las flechas de Allison y discutiendo si la traducción de Lydia de una parte del bestiario sobre las sirenas podría ser precisa.

Stiles estaba allí porque había llevado a Scott después de la escuela, ya que la escuela de verano y los privilegios de conducir no iban juntos. Lydia estaba allí porque su misión en la vida era no dejar que Jackson, o Peter Hale, o especialmente Jackson estuviera a cincuenta pies de Peter Hale, volvieran a estar cerca nunca más. Allison estaba allí porque la otra misión de Lydia en la vida era aprender absolutamente todo sobre todo antes de que llegara la próxima crisis.

Scott estaba con Isaac y Jackson, haciendo algún tipo de entrenamiento. Nada violento, para variar, era algo sensorial, y Derek los tenía a todos de pie frente al bosque, a veinte pies de distancia. Derek estaba deambulando, entrando y saliendo de la casa, saltando periódicamente desde o hacia el techo, junto a los humanos sentados a la sombra. Hubo un sonido intermitente de martilleo desde algún lugar dentro de la casa; Peter todavía estaba trabajando en las reparaciones que él, Derek e Isaac habían estado haciendo esa mañana.

Probablemente era extraño para los estándares de cualquier otra persona, pero a Stiles no le habría importado si sus vacaciones de verano hubieran sido una sucesión de momentos como ese.

Y luego, mientras Lydia insistía en que sabía exactamente lo que  _significaban_  los pinnaculi en contexto, los pies de Derek golpearon la hierba a unos centímetros del brazo de Stiles. Levantó la vista para ver a Derek con el ceño fruncido, pero Stiles todavía estaba pensando sobre cómo lograr que Scott comprendiera el concepto de molaridad. Si él también sentía una pequeña y cálida prisa por tener la atención indivisa de Derek, bueno, se había vuelto bastante bueno ocultando eso.

" _Stiles_ ", dijo Derek, exasperado, como lo había dicho ya una docena de veces, pero Stiles sabía a ciencia cierta que Derek no había dicho nada humano audible en media hora. Antes de que Stiles pudiera decir algo, y si lo hubiera hecho, habría sido preguntar si había algún problema con la audición de Scott, ya que tal vez  _la polaridad y la molaridad_  simplemente sonaban como la misma palabra para él, lo que explicaría muchas cosas. La mano derecha de Stiles. Esa era la mano que sostenía la pluma en la que, oh, probablemente había estado haciendo clic ausentemente por un tiempo.

Derek torció la mano de Stiles y _siguió girando_  hasta que Stiles estaba sobre su espalda y su brazo estaba en algún lugar donde no debería haber estado. Mientras lo hacía, Derek frunció el ceño en concentración y dijo con calma: "Para eso, los distraes".

El dolor fue repentino y cegador, y por un segundo Stiles quedó congelado y la mano de Derek todavía estaba alrededor de la suya. A pesar de que comenzó a gritar, Stiles vio que la cara de Derek pasaba de la intención y ligeramente molesta a completamente conmocionada, los ojos ensanchados y la piel detrás del rastrojo de la barba se volvió blanca. Derek soltó la mano de Stiles como si lo hubiera quemado, y luego una flecha golpeó el costado de Derek desde muy corto alcance. Derek se alejó tambaleándose, tal vez avanzando unos diez pies antes de que Scott, Jackson e Isaac se reunieran sobre él, se transformaron y rugieron en furia.

Stiles aún estaba en su primer grito de sorpresa cuando Derek enfrento a sus betas, y Allison estaba de pie sobre Stiles con otra flecha preparada mientras Lydia se arrodillaba a su lado, con las manos sobre él sin tocarle. Stiles se fue arrastrando en gemidos jadeantes y Lydia se giró a medias alejándose de él, saltando a sus pies, y luego ella y Stiles soltaron un grito de armonía perfecta, porque Peter estaba de repente allí.

"Stiles, tu hombro está dislocado", anunció Peter con calma. "Lydia, Allison, necesito que lo mantengan quieto mientras lo coloco de nuevo".

Stiles realmente no podía respirar sin hacer ruidos molestos, pero él asintió. Haría cosas peores que confiar en Peter Hale para detener este dolor. Lydia aparentemente estuvo de acuerdo, porque se arrodilló junto a Stiles, con la cara blanca, los labios en una línea plana y determinada.

" _Allison_ ", ladró Lydia, y Allison de mala gana bajó el arco y, ante un gesto de Lydia, se arrodilló sobre las piernas de Stiles. Lydia puso una mano en el hombro no agonizante y dolorido de Stiles y la otra en el centro de su pecho, apoyándose en él con todo su peso. Antes de que Stiles pudiera objetar que no podía respirar o realmente considerar lo triste que era esto, físicamente hablando, probablemente lo más cercano a la realidad de todo un género de sus fantasías de Lydia, había una dificultad. Un agarre en su muñeca derecha y una mano apoyando su hombro derecho. Resultó que podía respirar lo suficientemente bien como para soltar un aullido cuando Peter colocó su hombro en su lugar.

Esta vez el grito se fue apagando, "Ow, espera, en realidad eso es mejor".

Todavía le dolía mucho el hombro, pero era un tipo normal de daño muy grave, como algo que podría haber ocurrido en la práctica de lacrosse o por haberse tropezado en el bosque, y no algo que ocupara toda su conciencia. Allison y Lydia se levantaron y retrocedieron un poco. Stiles frunció el ceño, mirando hacia el grupo de hombres lobo que gruñían, o lo intentó, pero Peter lo agarró de la barbilla e hizo que Stiles lo mirara.

"¿Sabes lo que acaba de pasar?" Preguntó Peter, frunciendo el ceño con una expresión alarmantemente similar al ceño fruncido de concentración que Derek había tenido justo antes de dislocar el hombro de Stiles. "¿Sabes lo que hizo Derek?"

"Me  _dislocó el hombro_ ", dijo Stiles con brusquedad, pero Peter simplemente arqueó una ceja, no impresionado por esa respuesta.

Stiles recordó la mirada herida en la cara de Derek, la forma en que se había  _sorprendido_ cuando Stiles gritó, y se dio cuenta de que lo sabía. El asintió.

Peter le palmeó la mejilla. "Buen chico. Lydia, Allison, lleven a Stiles al hospital. Necesita que le revisen el hombro y nadie debería dejar pasar la oportunidad de analgésicos recetados".

"Derek", dijo Stiles, porque entendió lo que Derek había hecho y eso significaba que sabía que Derek realmente no se merecía lo que juzgarán como lo estaban haciendo los amigos de Stiles.

"Los alejare de Derek", dijo Peter, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Será más fácil cuando no estés aquí con el olor que dolor. Vete, vete".

Peter se puso de pie, tirando de Stiles por su brazo y cadera buenos mientras lo hacía, y Stiles se dio cuenta de que Allison ya había corrido a su auto y Lydia estaba agarrando sus carteras y teléfonos. Lydia metió a Stiles en el asiento trasero, otra cosa que habría apreciado más en otras circunstancias, y estaban en camino.

Tiempo transcurrido desde que Derek había aterrizado junto a Stiles en la hierba: menos de cinco minutos.

Stiles miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba agarrando la pluma en la que había estado haciendo clic. Él rió, y luego se detuvo con un silbido porque la risa sacudió su hombro. Allison se giró para mirarlo, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y asustada ahora que todo había terminado básicamente.

"¿Stiles? ¿Estás bien? ¿Vas a entrar en shock?"

"No, yo solo", Stiles chasqueó el bolígrafo y sonrió. "Derek ni siquiera logró quitarme mi pluma".

Allison se giró para ver por dónde iban, y Stiles miró hacia atrás y se dio cuenta tardíamente de que Lydia no había subido al auto con ellos. Bueno, por supuesto que no lo había hecho. Jackson y Peter todavía estaban en la casa Hale, y Peter había prometido prácticamente echarle mano a Jackson, así como a Scott e Isaac. Obviamente, Lydia no iba a dejar a todos esos hombres lobo a su suerte. Esperaba que tuviera la ballesta de Allison, pero no era como si ella la necesitara; ella tenía a Jackson, y podía señalarlo y apuntarlo con mayor facilidad.

"¿Tu bolígrafo?" Preguntó Allison, sonando algo temblorosa y furiosa al mismo tiempo. "¿Todo eso fue por una pluma?"

"Estaba haciendo clic con él", explicó Stiles. "Derek dijo que los estaba distrayendo; debían haber estado escuchando, por eso se movía tanto".

"Pensé que estaba en el bosque con ellos", dijo Allison, aún sonando rara y asustada, y a Stiles recordó que Allison acababa de dispararle a Derek, al tipo al que culpaba por la muerte de su madre, después de verlo saltar de repente y herido. Alguien sin motivo aparente.

"Oye", dijo Stiles, "Oye, Allison, ¿ _vas_ a entrar en shock?"

"No", dijo Allison con determinación, "no. Estoy bien. Tú eres el que está herido, Stiles. Tú eres al que Derek atacó".

"Whoa, no, no", dijo Stiles. "No. Eso no fue un ataque. Eso fue solo..."

Allison pisó los frenos y Stiles fue arrojado hacia adelante. Lydia lo había puesto en el medio del asiento trasero, así que solo tenía puesto el cinturón de regazo. Eso fue genial porque golpear su hombro malo contra un cinturón de seguridad le habría dolido, pero sus brazos todavía volaron hacia adelante cuando su cuerpo se inclinó alrededor del cinturón de seguridad, y luego toda su parte superior del cuerpo se estrelló contra el asiento, y un pequeño grito salió de él. Involuntariamente

"¡Lo siento! Lo siento", dijo Allison, su voz sonando alta. Stiles se dio cuenta de que estaban en un semáforo en rojo, y la repentina parada no había sido solo por lo que estaba diciendo.

"Está bien", dijo Stiles, cerrando su mano izquierda con cuidado sobre su brazo derecho para mantenerlo todo quieto. "Allison, está bien, estoy bien".

"No", dijo Allison. "No, te escuché gritar, vi tu brazo.  _Estabas_ realmente herido, realmente herido. Derek te lastimó".

"Oye, no, Peter lo devolvió a su sitio, ahora duele mucho menos", dijo Stiles, con el objetivo de calmar y probablemente aterrizar en  _balbuceos frenéticos_.

"Allison, no es ..."  _no es como tu mamá_ , y luego se dio cuenta de a dónde iba esto y dijo: "No puedes ir a decirle a tu padre que Derek me atacó. No puedes romper la tregua".

"Quieres que mantenga esto en  _secreto_ ", dijo Allison. "Quieres que le mienta a mi papá para proteger a  _Derek Hale_ ".

"No, quiero decir... no, dile que, si tienes que hacerlo, no estoy diciendo... solo digo que no fue contra la tregua. No derramó mi sangre, no me mordió, y él no me estaba atacando. No es una amenaza para nadie..."

"Cualquiera que no haga clic con una pluma..."

"Allison, ¡vamos!" Stiles era un poco gritador, pero Allison no  _escuchaba_ , y comprendió que estaba traumatizada, pero que iba a estar bastante traumatizado si los Argent decidían que era hora de reabrir la guerra contra los hombres lobo, si después de todo, eso había ocurrido,  _mataran a Derek_ , solo porque le había torcido el brazo a Stiles demasiado fuerte. "No anda buscando gente al azar haciendo cosas que lo molesten, yo estaba en  _su_  territorio, saliendo con  _sus_  betas, y él ..."

Stiles se atragantó con lo que Derek realmente había hecho. No podía decírselo a Allison, a Allison para que fuera y le dijera a su padrr, y le preguntara si eso era causa suficiente para matarlos a todos.

"Cometió un error", dijo Stiles, más tranquilo. "Eso es todo, él simplemente... usó demasiada fuerza, él solo juzgó mal. Podía decir que se sorprendió cuando mi brazo se torció de esa manera, por eso lo tomaste desprevenido cuando le disparaste. Estaba sorprendido. No lo hizo. No quizo hacer eso, fue solo un accidente".

"Un  _accidente_ ", repitió Allison, y él supo que ella iba a  _burlarse_ , pero estaba siendo dudosa. "¡Stiles, si puede tener ese tipo de accidente, sigue siendo peligroso!"

"Sí, está bien, pero siempre supimos que era peligroso, siempre supimos que tenía la capacidad de hacer daño a las personas. El acuerdo es que, siempre que no haga daño a las personas, puede vivir y transformar a otros en hombre lobo en la ciudad que es incluso más propenso a volverse al azar y herir a la gente... ¿crees que Scott podría mantener a Isaac y Jackson relajados en las noches de luna llena? ¿Quieres poner a  _Peter_  de nuevo a cargo? ¿O simplemente quieres matarlos? ¿Todo y listo? Allison, la elección es la tregua que hizo Derek con tu padre u otra guerra, y sé que no quieres eso. Solo, no le digas a tu padre que esto rompió la tregua, está bien. porque no lo hizo".

Allison detuvo el auto de nuevo, con más suavidad esta vez, y Stiles miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que se había detenido porque estaban en la entrada de emergencias del hospital. Una enfermera iba al coche y Stiles dijo: "No tienes que entrar, llamarán a mi padre, estaré bien. Vete a casa, ¿vale?".

Allison necesitaba volverse loca en privado, pensó Stiles, y también si no estaba con él, no tendrían que aclarar sus historias sobre lo que sucedió.

"Tengo que hablar con mi padre sobre esto", dijo Allison, sin mirar atrás.

"Sí, lo sé, pero no lo hagas más grande de lo que fue, ¿vale? Se detuvo incluso antes de que le dispararas. Realmente no estaba tratando de lastimarme".

La enfermera llamó a la ventana, pareciendo que iba a gritarles por estacionarse en el camino de la entrada de emergencias, y Stiles se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

\-----

Stiles todavía estaba parado en el mostrador de admisión, insistiendo en que, seriamente, debían mirar su hombro porque se lo había dislocado, cuando la madre de Scott salió con una carpeta y se detuvo en seco al verlo.

"¡Está bien!" dijo frenéticamente cuando sus ojos se agrandaron y horrorizaron, que era exactamente lo opuesto a lo que acababa de decir, pero esto era peor que no mirar su hombro. "Estoy ... Scott está bien, está bien, yo solo..."

Stiles dejó caer su mano izquierda de su agarre puntiagudo en su brazo derecho, pero la Sra. McCall dijo: "Stiles, ¿qué pasó?"

"Me disloqué el hombro, pero alguien me lo colocó..."

"Está bien, a la sala de examen, en este momento", dijo McCall. "Trudy, llama al sheriff y dile que su hijo está en la sala de emergencias, y quiero decir ahora mismo. Si alguna vez dejas a un menor esperando por atención médica otra vez... "

La Sra. McCall no terminó esa amenaza, porque tuvo que salir de detrás del escritorio para llevar a Stiles a una sala de examen.

Cerró la puerta con fuerza y dijo: "Ahora dime lo que realmente sucedió, Stiles. Si Scott te lastimó ..."

"¡No!" Stiles dijo, asustado y demasiado fuerte. "No, Scott no lo hizo, Scott no tuvo nada que ver con esto".

"Pero recogiste a Scott y lo llevaste a algún lugar después de la escuela. Para ver a los demás, ¿verdad? ¿Te lastimó alguno de ellos?"

"Fue un accidente", dijo Stiles con firmeza. "Simplemente ... estábamos jugando y él presionó demasiado, olvidó que no era como ellos, ¿vale? Scott, uno de los otros, no estoy diciendo quién y tú no puedes decirle a mi padre, por favor no le digas a mi padre."

"Quítate la camisa y déjame ver", dijo McCall con gravedad. "¿Dijiste que alguien lo colocó? ¿Estás sintiendo algo de adormecimiento? ¿Puedes mover todos tus dedos?"

Stiles flexionó sus dedos ansiosamente y su muñeca y, con cautela, su codo en buena medida. La Sra. McCall intervino para ayudarlo con su camisa; ella lo tiró hasta las costillas y él intentó levantar los brazos para que ella se lo quitara y luego se detuvo en seco y chilló.

La Sra. McCall hizo una mueca de simpatía y se dio la vuelta, regresando un segundo después con unas tijeras. "Espero que no te guste esta camiseta demasiado, chiquillo. Si te duele tanto mover el brazo, no te dejaré intentar quitarlo de una sola pieza".

"Aww, vamos", dijo Stiles, pero en realidad, si logra salir de esto con solo una camiseta destruida, se estaba contentaba un poco.

La Sra. McCall ignoró su poco entusiasta intento de gruñir y cortó la manga derecha de su camiseta hasta el cuello, revelando eficientemente su hombro cuando la camisa cayó.

"Oh, Dios, Stiles", dijo, bajando las tijeras, y Stiles giró la cabeza para mirarla y se dio cuenta de que básicamente todo su hombro estaba morado, negro y morado.

"Oh," dijo Stiles. "Sí."

"¿Dijiste que alguien lo colocó? Ponerlo de nuevo, ¿quieres decir?"

"Sí, um, uno de ellos. Parecía que sabía lo que estaba haciendo".

"Bueno, él puede haberlo hecho", admitió la Sra. McCall, yendo a un cajón. "No estás sufriendo un dolor agonizante y no estás sufriendo un daño evidente en los nervios. Ahora mismo vamos a congelarte y te conseguiré un médico, y luego, una vez que tu padre llegue, te sacarán radiografías para que podamos ver lo mal que está el daño".

Stiles se apoyó en la cama y mantuvo la bolsa de hielo en su lugar mientras la Sra. McCall se dirigía hacia la puerta, pero ella se volvió hacia atrás. "¿Juras que Scott no hizo esto? Incluso si solo se tratara de cosas difíciles, Stiles..."

Stiles negó con la cabeza y se esforzó por no pensar en las ocasiones en que Scott había intentado hacer algo mucho peor. "No fue Scott, lo prometo. Probablemente Scott todavía esté gritándole al tipo que lo hizo".

La Sra. McCall sonrió tensa, y asintió mientras se daba la vuelta.

\-----

La puerta se abrió de golpe, sobresaltando a Stiles como para que tirara de su brazo fuera del alcance del médico, que dolía mucho; pero fue su padre parado allí con los ojos desorbitados, lo que hizo que todo se sintiera mejor hasta cierto punto vergonzoso.

"Stiles, que demonios..."

"Accidente, hombro dislocado, molestándome, accidente, estoy bien ahora", dijo Stiles en un suspiro, un poco agudo pero completamente dentro del rango de inteligibilidad para hablar con su padre.

Su padre entró el resto del camino en la habitación y cambió su mirada hacia el doctor. "Soy su padre. Hablando médicamente, ¿fue algo tan exacto?"

"Parece que su hombro se dislocó muy brevemente", admitió el doctor. "Necesitamos tomar algunas radiografías para estar seguros, si usted firma el consentimiento..."

"Sí, sí, por supuesto que firmaré, qué demonios estamos esperando", exigió su padre, extendiendo la mano hacia el portapapeles y chasqueando los dedos con impaciencia. Pero su otra mano encontró la mano izquierda de Stiles, donde estaba agarrando el borde de la mesa de examen, y la apretó con fuerza.

\-----

Comió fritas rizadas, un batido y Vicodin para la cena, exactamente en ese orden, siguiendo instrucciones estrictas de la Sra. McCall. Su padre se quedó con él a pesar de que se suponía que debía estar en su turno hasta la medianoche. Se sentaron en el sofá frente a algunas películas, pero Stiles estaba demasiado drogado para seguir algo y simplemente apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su padre, disfrutando de saber exactamente dónde estaba su padre y de que todo estaba bien ahora. Sospechaba que su padre estaba haciendo lo mismo.

En algún momento, su padre murmuró algo así como "Ya era hora", y empujó a Stiles suavemente hacia arriba y luego, cuando Stiles comenzó a cabecear, lo tumbó en el sofá.

Stiles parpadeó un par de veces y, de repente, Scott estaba allí, frunciéndole el ceño y olfateando.

"Oye", dijo Stiles. "¿Qué? Scott, ¿qué? ¿Se acabó, verdad?"

"Todavía estás herido", susurró Scott con fiereza.

"¿Papá?" Stiles dijo en voz alta, antes de que Scott pudiera ir más lejos con eso.

"Aquí mismo", dijo su padre de inmediato, desde la puerta, lo que significaba que probablemente no había oído lo que dijo Scott. Probablemente.

Stiles luchó vagamente en una dirección para levantarse, lo que hizo que Scott lo empujara a una posición sentada mientras su padre se lanzaba para pararse sobre el sofá.

"¿Tienes que volver al trabajo?" Preguntó Stiles, parpadeando y dejando que su voz sonara más de lo que era absolutamente necesario. Su padre todavía estaba con el uniforme, pero eso podía significar cualquier cosa.

Su padre hizo una mueca de culpabilidad como probablemente debería sentirse, pero no quería que Stiles se preocupara por eso. Era una cara familiar.

Stiles agitó su mano buena. "Scott está aquí, estaremos bien si tienes que irte".

Su padre dio un breve y brusco asentimiento. "Scott, si puedes ayudarlo a levantarse y poner hielo en el hombro otra vez. Sé que tienes clases mañana por la mañana. Regresaré en una hora".

"Claro, no hay problema", dijo Scott, sonando casi relajado y tranquilo, y Stiles asintió un par de veces más. Su padre se acercó y le apretó el hombro bueno, y luego asintió de nuevo y se fue.

Como prometió, Scott ayudó a Stiles a levantarse y lo llevó a su habitación. Stiles se sentó en el extremo de su cama, desabrochando meticulosamente su propio cinturón y mandandolo a volar con la mano izquierda; su padre le había desatado los zapatos cuando llegó a casa, por lo que no eran un problema, y se iba a dormir en el Camisa envolvente súper elegante del hospital y el cabestrillo.

Scott desapareció y luego regresó con la bolsa de hielo y ayudó a Stiles a acomodarse en la cama.

"Está bien", dijo Stiles adormilado, después de todo eso. "Probablemente sea seguro para que puedas despotricar ahora si quieres".

"Esto es serio", Scott gruñó, literalmente gruñó, los dientes se pusieron un poco puntiagudos y los ojos brillaron de amarillo. "Derek no puede hacerte eso."

"Bueno, la última vez que lo vi tenía una flecha atravesando su costado y tú estabas en camino de arrancarle los brazos y matarlo con ellos", señaló Stiles. "Así que probablemente lo entendiste. No sé por qué me dices lo que Derek no puede hacer. No fue mi idea".

"Porque no estás enojado con él", espetó Scott. "Allison me dijo..."

"Oye, tienes que hablar con Allison, eso es bueno..."

" _Cállate_ , Stiles. ¡Esto no estaba bien! Él no puede hacerte esto".

Y a Scott, al menos, Stiles finalmente podría decir lo que había estado mordiendo la lengua para contener toda la noche. "Fue una cosa de manada, Scott".

"Tú no eres su manada", gritó Scott, y Stiles tuvo la sensación de que Scott había estado mordiéndose la lengua al menos durante mucho tiempo. "Eres  _mi_  manada!"

Stiles parpadeó, y levantó la mano para volver a asentar la compresa fría en su hombro, dándole la vuelta a la cabeza para ver si había una manera de hacer que suene menos mal. "Entonces ... ¿eres el único hombre lobo que tiene permitido maltratarme?"

"¡No!" Scott miró hacia otro lado, pasándose las manos por el pelo. "Tampoco se me permite hacerlo, ¡nadie puede hacerte daño! Pero especialmente no Derek, especialmente si fue por algo de manada, porque no le perteneces".

"Scott, vamos, si estás... "

"Estamos", gruñó Scott obstinadamente.

"Si no somos de la manada de Derek, es porque somos el JV o algo así. Somos su equipo de agricultores. Afiliado de ligas menores. Pueden llamarnos cuando nos necesiten, ¿verdad?"

"No somos  _Jay Vee_ ", insistió Scott, pero Stiles no vio ninguna otra forma de que Scott afirmara que no estaba en la manada de Derek. Peter estaba en la manada de Derek, y Peter había mordido a Scott. Scott fue lo suficientemente feliz como para pasar el rato con ellos la mayor parte del tiempo y aprender cosas de Derek y Peter, y en general actuó como una gran manada feliz hasta que Derek hizo algo para molestarlo. Entonces fue todo lo de que D _erek no es mi alfa_ _._

Pero Scott tampoco era un alfa, y ¿con quién más se uniría? Los Argents no habían funcionado en ningún nivel, Jackson y Lydia estaban con Derek ahora, y eso solo dejaba a Stiles. Cuando llegó el momento de apoyar, Stiles no quería ser el único responsable de cuidar a Scott. Necesitaba, ellos necesitaban, una manada, y Stiles estaba bastante seguro de que habían encontrado una, si Scott simplemente aceptará lo que ya era cierto.

"Solo digo," dijo Stiles. "¿Estás enojado con Derek porque me lastimó o porque estás celoso?"

Scott miró hacia otro lado. "Me gustaba más cuando le tenías miedo".

"Me gustaba más cuando no tenía miedo de nada", suspiró Stiles y los hombros de Scott se hundieron.

Stiles respiró y lo intentó de nuevo. "Aún eres mi mejor amigo. No voy a ninguna parte sin ti". Y si ahora fuera el momento perfecto para señalar todos los lugares donde Scott había ido con Allison, sin Stiles, bueno, Stiles no fue tan cruel. "Todavía eres mi hombre lobo favorito, ¿vale? Primero, último, siempre".

Scott no dijo nada durante un minuto, y luego se encogió de hombros y miró a Stiles, con los ojos castaños y medio sonriendo. "No puedo decir si estás mintiendo. Las drogas arruinan todo".

"Entonces, dame el beneficio de la duda, hombre", dijo Stiles, sonriendo tentativamente. "Vamos, tengo mi hombro dislocado hoy y atacaste a un alfa por mi honor".

Scott resopló. "Te perdiste la parte en la que Peter intervino y Derek comenzó a contraatacar y nos patearon el trasero".

"¡Aún así! Parecía totalmente impresionante desde donde estaba viendo".

Scott sacudió la cabeza, pero seguía sonriendo y dijo: "Sabes que no dejaría que nadie te hiciera daño, alfa o no".

"Sí", dijo Stiles. "Sí, lo tengo claro. Fuiste bastante claro".

"Bien", dijo Scott, y se dejó caer para tumbarse de lado a través de la cama de Stiles y, por cierto, de las piernas de Stiles, "porque mi madre me gritó durante media hora acerca de dejar que te lastimaran, sobre la posibilidad de que pudiera hacerte daño, y sobre el hecho de que es mi culpa que incluso salgas con hombres lobo de todos modos ".

Stiles sonrió y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran. "Lo siento."

"Vale la pena", respondió Scott, sonando soñoliento. Le dio una palmada a Stiles en una rodilla mientras se acomodaba en las espinillas de Stiles.

\-----

Stiles estaba vagamente consciente de que su padre entraba y espantaba a Scott. Sin embargo, no solo apagó las luces y dejó a Stiles para dormir. Se movió alrededor de la cama, recogió la bolsa de hielo y luego comenzó a sacar suavemente las mantas de debajo de Stiles. Los tapo casi por completo antes de que Stiles se diera cuenta de que esto era familiar porque había visto a su padre hacer esto antes, maniobrando a su madre debajo de las sábanas de la cama del hospital.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y trató de sentarse, repentinamente aterrorizado de que su padre también recordara eso. Su padre levantó la vista, sobresaltado, y lo empujó suavemente hacia abajo.

"Oye, solo soy yo, Stiles. Solo yo". Su padre tiró de las cubiertas de las piernas de Stiles con una mano, mientras que la otra aún descansaba de manera tranquilizadora sobre el pecho de Stiles, justo sobre la correa del cabestrillo. "Vuelve a dormir, está bien".

Stiles se frotó la cara con la mano, sintiéndose un poco gomoso y aturdido ahora, en lugar de estar agradablemente sedado, como cuando estaba sentado en el sofá con su padre, o ligeramente zumbado, como si hubiera estado con Scott.

"No más Vicodin mañana", murmuró, dejando que sus ojos cayeran medio cerrados de nuevo. "Lo jode todo".

"Está bien", dijo su papá. "Me desharé de eso. ¿Quieres un poco de ibuprofeno antes de volver a dormir?"

Stiles asintió porque era más fácil que encogerse de hombros; su hombro no le dolía en este momento, pero probablemente lo haría pronto, y luego tendría que levantarse solo y conseguir algo y probablemente despertar a su padre en el proceso y tener una de esas conversaciones confusas en las que nadie está despierto y todos están preocupados en el pasillo.

"Espera", dijo su padre en voz baja, acariciando la rodilla cubierta de manta de Stiles, y luego se dirigió al baño. Todavía estaba usando su chaqueta del trabajo: había ido directamente a la habitación de Stiles, y Stiles reconoció el ángulo tenso de sus hombros debajo de ella. Su padre había recordado lo que Stiles había recordado, metiéndolo en la cama.

Stiles abrió la boca y muy deliberadamente cerró los dientes con la lengua. No podía decirle a su padre de lo que se había dado cuenta con seguridad hoy. No podía prometerle a su padre que nunca sucedería, que su padre nunca tendría que verlo morir porque, de ser así, Derek lo mordería y llevaría a Stiles a su manada. Stiles había sabido por un tiempo que si alguna vez tenía que elegir entre morir y ser mordido, se arrodillaria y suplicaria por la mordedura, porque no podía dejar a su padre, no podía dejar a Scott, no podía. Nunca había estado seguro, hasta hoy, de que Derek diría que sí.

Su padre volvió con las pastillas ahuecadas en una mano y un vaso de agua en la otra. Se sentó en el borde de la cama de Stiles, y Stiles abrió la boca como un pajarito. Su padre sonrió, pero dejó caer el Advil, los clásicos cubiertos de caramelos, antes de ayudar a Stiles a sentarse lo suficiente como para beber.

Stiles se inclinó hacia él cuando le quitó el vaso. "Está bien, papá. Estaré bien".

Su papá suspiró y apretó su brazo. "Estoy bastante seguro de que se supone que yo soy quien tiene que decirlo, hijo. Pero es bueno saberlo".

Stiles asintió y presionó su cara contra la rudeza familiar de la chaqueta de su padre, y estaba casi dormido otra vez cuando su padre lo colocó de nuevo en su almohada y apagó las luces.

\-----

Stiles se despertó, parpadeó hacia el techo y luego volvió a cerrar los ojos. Le palpitaba el hombro, tenía sed y tenía que orinar al mismo tiempo que parecía ineficaz, y la luz era demasiado brillante. Él podría retrasar la mañana por un tiempo más, simplemente recostarse aquí y ...

Sonrió bruscamente, estirando tres extremidades mientras doblaba su brazo derecho fuertemente contra su pecho. Derek había ... bueno, sí, le dislocó el hombro, lo que le jodio y nunca quiso volver a hacerlo, pero Derek  _había olvidado_   _que Stiles era humano ayer_. Había olvidado ser  humano-cuidadoso con su propia fuerza. Había actuado como si no hubiera nadie más que su manada, y su manada incluía a Stiles, incluso cuando Derek estaba molesto con él.

Peter, que ni siquiera había visto, había sabido que eso era lo que significaba, y se había asegurado de que Stiles lo supiera. Y, para el caso, todos los amigos de Stiles habían actuado como si fueran su manada incluso si no se hubieran dado cuenta, todos saltaron a su defensa al mismo tiempo (excepto Lydia, quien saltó para ver cómo estaba y probablemente llamó al 911, porque Lydia fue increíblemente práctica).

Por supuesto, todos sus amigos que salieron en su defensa significaba que un Argent atacaba a un hombre lobo por atacar a un humano, pero eso tenía que estar bien, porque Allison había hablado con Scott sobre eso, por lo que la tregua aún debía estar en su lugar. Scott le habría advertido si no lo fuera. Y había significado que Scott estaba enojado con Derek por intentar robarle a Stiles, pero ... Stiles repasó sus recuerdos de la visita de Scott. Estaba bastante seguro de que al final estaba bien, porque Scott había dejado de discutir y había caído dormido en su cama, por lo que estaba bien. Por supuesto, los dos betas seguros de Derek, Isaac y Jackson, también atacaron a Derek y luego recibieron una patada de Derek y Peter, pero ...

La compresa fría golpeó contra el dolor en el hombro de Stiles, y él sonrió más mientras lo alcanzaba y lo colocaba en su lugar. "Gracias... "

Scott no era. Y no era su papá. Los ojos de Stiles se abrieron de golpe e Isaac estaba agachado al lado de su cama, su cara al nivel de la de Stiles.

Stiles tragó un grito y presionó demasiado fuerte con la bolsa de hielo por un segundo. Isaac hizo una mueca al mismo tiempo que lo hizo Stiles, y dijo: "Lo siento, no quise asustarte. Sólo quería ver si estabas bien".

"Oh", dijo Stiles, con los ojos dirigiéndose a su ventana abierta y de regreso a Isaac. Bueno, tal vez ser parte de la manada también significaba que había una especie de cosa de la  _casa de Stiles de la manada,_  pero francamente eso ya había sido cierto durante un tiempo. "Sí, lo estoy. Bien. Quiero decir, me duele el hombro, pero no está mal".

Isaac asintió, bajó los ojos al hombro de Stiles y luego volvió a subir, y Stiles se preguntó qué podía oler, ver y oír que Stiles no lo estaba. "Está sanando. Debería sanar completamente si te lo tomas con calma".

"Sí", dijo Stiles, arrastrando la palabra con cautela. "Dijeron que porque Peter lo volvió a poner tan rápido que causó mucho menos daño que un hombro dislocado. Les dije que lo había arruinado jugando al lacrosse, como aquella vez que Greenberg lo hizo con un pase difícil, ¿recuerdas eso? "

"Sí", dijo Isaac. "Tampoco pensé que fuera gracioso".

Stiles abrió y cerró la boca. No había pensado que fuese divertido en ese momento, cuando Greenberg estaba de rodillas gritando y el entrenador se estaba volviendo loco y nadie podía ver lo que estaba mal porque Greenberg tenía sus almohadillas puestas y nadie había estado cerca de él. Pero había sido divertido después, porque, vamos, Greenberg se había dislocado su propio hombro lanzando la pelota demasiado fuerte.

Pero a Isaac nunca le había gustado ver a la gente herida, recordó Stiles. Y ahora Stiles sabía por qué siempre había sido así, antes. A pesar de todo lo que parecía que había tomado bien la violencia del estilo de vida del hombre lobo, Isaac probablemente había estado más molesto que Scott o Allison por haber visto a Derek lastimar al azar a Stiles, de la nada, solo porque era más fuerte y podía.

"Oye", dijo Stiles. "Oye, Isaac, Derek no fue ... no fue como ..."

Isaac enarcó las cejas y sonrió amargamente. "¿Como mi padre?"

Stiles tragó y asintió cautelosamente. "No quiso ... quiero decir, quería lastimarme, pero no quería lastimarme como si les hiciera daño a ustedes, ¿sabes? Como echar a Jackson del techo porque no detendría lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo el otro día. Vamos, sé que pensaste que era gracioso ".

Isaac inclinó su cabeza en reconocimiento, pero todavía no estaba sonriendo. "Jackson rebotó. Tú gritaste".

"Sí, quiero decir, no estoy diciendo que fue gracioso cuando me pasó", le aseguró Stiles. "No estoy diciendo que no aprecio que todos ustedes salten sobre él, porque eso fue algo increíble. Pero Derek solo ..."

Tan confiado como había estado hace un minuto que se había dado cuenta de esto, era difícil decírselo a Isaac. Si fue lo que pensó Stiles, si fue lo que pensó que Peter le había dicho, entonces Isaac debería haberlo sabido, ¿no es así? Isaac no debería estar preocupado de esta manera.

"Me estaba tratando como si yo fuera uno de ustedes", dijo Stiles, luchando por no dejar que su voz se convirtiera en una pregunta. "Me estaba tratando como si yo fuera parte de la manada. Solo se olvidó por un segundo que era humano".

Isaac se mostró escéptico, y Stiles se estremeció y escondió su rostro en la almohada. Sonaba menos probable cuando lo dijo en voz alta, e Isaac, obviamente, no lo acepto. Aún así, tenía que preguntar. "¿Derek dijo que era otra cosa?"

Isaac se quedó en silencio, y cuando Stiles levantó la cabeza para ver qué tan mal estaba, Isaac solo parecía un poco avergonzado.

"No me quedé para escuchar cómo lo explicaba. Una vez que supe que ya no iba a lastimar a Scott y a Jackson y que Lydia les gritaba a todos, simplemente me fui. Pasé la noche en casa de los Johnson".

La boca de Stiles se abrió y no salió ningún sonido. Sabía que Isaac  _tenía_ padres adoptivos, o más bien, su conocimiento de estas cosas era mayormente a través de su padre, sabía que los Johnson tenían la custodia legal de Isaac en el futuro inmediato. Simplemente nunca había visto ni escuchado nada que sugiriera que Isaac estaba dispuesto a actuar como si realmente viviera con ellos por cualquier amenaza, a excepción del inminente arresto de Derek por secuestro.

Isaac se encogió de hombros. "No quería estar cerca de Derek así, así que no fui a casa".

Stiles asintió lentamente. "Bueno, probablemente esté bien ahora. Derek realmente, realmente no estaba tratando de lastimarme. Se detuvo cuando grité. Quiero decir, parecía que alguien lo había apuñalado. En mi experiencia de personas que quieren lastimarme, el primer signo de dolor no es cuando retroceden".

Isaac miró hacia otro lado, y Stiles hizo una mueca de dolor: no estaba tratando de comparar algunos roces con los matones y una visita memorable con Gerard Argent a las cosas por las que Isaac había pasado, pero Isaac dijo: "No, no lo es".

Miró de nuevo a Stiles. "¿Estás seguro? ¿Se estaba deteniendo incluso antes de que Allison le disparara?"

"Definitivamente", dijo Stiles con firmeza, recordando la cara blanca de Derek y la forma en que había soltado la mano de Stiles. "Se sorprendió. Realmente olvidó que yo no era uno de ustedes".

"Tú eres uno de nosotros", dijo Isaac, sacudiendo la cabeza y levantándose. "Simplemente no eres un hombre lobo".

Salió por la ventana. Stiles metió la bolsa de hielo contra su hombro y trató de dormir un poco más.

\-----

Stiles durmió lo más tarde que pudo, y se dio una larga y cuidadosa ducha, pero poco después del almuerzo todavía estaba a punto de escalar las paredes con una sola mano.

No podía conducir el Jeep de esta manera, no podía ir a la casa Hale sin confundirse con grandes y embarazosos sollozos de dolor, estaba bastante seguro y no podría hacerlo por un tiempo. Scott le había enviado un mensaje de texto a Stiles para decirle que tenía que ir a casa de Allison porque ella necesitaba hablar, con un emoticono de cara triste que indicaba que probablemente solo hablarían, y miserable que nunca podríamos estar juntos hablando de eso. La historia del hombro dislocado de Stiles le había prohibido practicar en su equipo de lacrosse durante las próximas seis semanas: su padre lo había guardado todo en el maletero del coche, el que Stiles no podría usar durante días, al menos, por lo que ni siquiera pudo intentar aprender a usar la zurda.

Si se quedaba abajo, su padre se quedaría en la misma habitación, siempre haciendo otra cosa y aparentemente sin prestar atención a Stiles, pero siempre allí si Stiles necesitaba algo. Su padre era bueno en eso, un profesional absoluto en vigilar sin vigilar, pero Stiles sabía cuándo había aprendido a hacer eso. La presencia tranquila y constante de su padre hizo que la garganta de Stiles se apretara como si quisiera llorar o caer en un ataque de pánico en cualquier momento.

Así que Stiles estaba en su habitación. Había tomado la inevitable y mórbida decisión de que Google buscará dislocaciones de hombros y miraba muchas fotos horripilantes y radiografías fascinantes e incoherentes de las lesiones de otras personas que eran mucho más espectaculares que las suyas. Leyó un montón de información tardíamente aterradora sobre lo mal que Derek, y Peter, pudieron haberlo jodido, dislocando el hombro y reduciéndolo. Y luego, un poco de tiempo indeterminado más tarde, a través de los misterios del enlace errante, leyó tres artículos sobre el Puente de Tacoma Narrows y tenía ocho pestañas abiertas con videos para ver: siete videos de terremotos y uno sobre cómo forjar el tu hierro en casa.

Su padre llamó a su puerta abierta, disculpandose. "Visitante para ti, Stiles".

Dio un paso atrás y Lydia estaba allí de pie, sosteniendo la cuerda de _Get Well Soon!_ _de_  un globo.

Sin importar lo que Stiles dijera, su padre se negó a convencerse de que Stiles estaba de acuerdo con que Lydia y Jackson volvieran a estar juntos. Por supuesto, Stiles no pudo decir nada verdaderamente persuasivo, ya que  _estoy muy feliz de verlos juntos, ya que la alternativa es que Jackson sea un monstruo lagarto asesino con control mental o no estoy seguro de si alguna vez estuve enamorado de Lydia o si Solo estoy orientado sexualmente hacia personas aterradoras, ahora sé mucho más de eso_. Pero su padre se veía un poco triste cada vez que Stiles salía con Lydia, era realmente lo que más le molestaba a Stiles cuando se trataba de mentirle a su padre.

Todo lo que Stiles podía hacer ahora era decir: "Oye, Lydia, que bueno verte", que sonaba totalmente tajante y poco convincente, probablemente porque ya estaba temiendo lo que Lydia estaba a punto de decir. El padre de Stiles puso los ojos en blanco antes de alejarse por el pasillo.

"Es bueno verte no gritar de dolor", dijo Lydia alegremente, cerrando la distancia e inclinándose sobre Stiles. Por un segundo, pensó que iba a recibir un beso en la mejilla por haber sido herido, pero Lydia simplemente metió la cuerda del globo debajo de la correa del cabestrillo de Stiles y la ató con un nudo. Ella le dio una palmadita en la cabeza mientras se enderezaba, y fue a sentarse en el extremo de la cama de Stiles.

"Gracias, Lydia", dijo Stiles, tratando de ver el nudo sin torcer el hombro mientras el globo rebotaba en lo alto. Probablemente tendría que cortarlo. Zurdo. "Eso pasó de ser algo dulce a ser completamente fascinante en diez segundos, fue suave".

"De nada", dijo Lydia. "Sé que te gustan los globos".

Stiles la miró, por un segundo, simplemente avergonzado al pensar que alguien le había hablado de su vigilia en el hospital. Entonces recordó que eso había sido después de que Peter casi la matara, y antes de todo lo que Peter le había hecho, y ella se había arrodillado frente a Peter Hale sin inmutarse ayer, siguió las instrucciones de Peter sin dudar, para ayudar a Stiles.

"En serio, gracias", dijo, acercando su silla del escritorio a ella. "Estuviste increíble ayer".

Lydia se encogió de hombros y dejó que su sonrisa se desvaneciera. "Hice lo que había que hacer. Me mantuve al tanto de la situación y en el bucle. Y no seguí todas las instrucciones que Peter Hale me dio".

Stiles enarcó las cejas; esa era una razón por la que Lydia se quedó atrás que no había pensado, pero tenía sentido. Y le recordó que Lydia debería poder resolver su pregunta por él. Se había convencido a sí mismo para creer que había acertado ayer unas seis veces. "Entonces, hey, ¿qué dijo Derek sobre lo que pasó?"

"Derek no dijo nada", dijo Lydia, rodando los ojos. "Bueno, Jackson dice que dijo un montón de cosas que no pude oír, pero fue mayormente gruñendo y  _lo detuve_ , y luego se fue pisando fuerte en dirección opuesta a Isaac. Peter ofreció una explicación, pero como de costumbre necesito un poco verificación independiente antes de aceptar su versión de nada ".

Lydia había estado sacando la deuda de vida de Peter con ella en viajes de compras e información. Peter parecía feliz de juntar ambos, lo que Lydia entendía que estaba tramando algo. Eso parecía una suposición razonable sin importar cómo actuaba Peter.

"¿Así que quieres que lo verifique independientemente?" Stiles dijo. "Porque ... tenía la esperanza de que pudieras decirme qué diablos sucedió. Me distraje un poco por el intenso dolor y el hecho de que salí de la escena".

"Ese es el punto de la verificación cruzada, Stiles. Sume todas las cuentas poco confiables y vi a dónde se alinean. Escuché a Peter preguntarte si sabías lo que hizo Derek, y vi que estaba de acuerdo en que era algo más que solo lastimarte. ¿A qué estabas de acuerdo? "

"¿Qué hizo Peter..."

"No voy ha contaminar tu versión al decirte lo que dijo Peter", insistió Lydia. "Dime qué crees que estaba haciendo Derek, o qué piensas que Peter estaba diciendo de lo que estaba haciendo Derek. Ambos, si difieren".

Entonces, genial, ahora no solo tenía que decirle esto a alguien que realmente pertenecía a la manada; tenía que decirle esto a alguien que ya tenía el lado de la historia de la manada y que iba a evaluar su precisión. Y la persona era Lydia, mirándolo expectante.

Stiles miró el globo, enganchando un dedo alrededor de la cuerda para que rebotara. El lado plateado reflejaba rayos de luz por todo el techo.

"Derek no estaba enojado", dijo Stiles. "Molesto, pero no enojado. No fuera de control. Quería que dejara de hacer clic con mi bolígrafo. Todavía me estaba diciendo que lo detuviera todo el tiempo que estaba retorciéndome el brazo. Pero cuando empecé a gritar, se mostró sorprendido y me soltó, así que realmente creo que no estaba tratando de lastimarme, estaba tratando de dislocarme el hombro pero que no trataba de hacerme daño, y eso tiene mucho sentido si estás hablando de hombres lobo con otros hombres lobo. Así que creo Derek pensaba en mí como otro hombre lobo ".

Stiles se dio cuenta bruscamente de que le estaba mostrando su garganta a Lydia, y él dejó caer su barbilla y se encontró con su mirada firme e inescrutable.

"Creo que él pensaba en mí como parte de la manada", dijo Stiles, su voz sonaba pequeña. Sonaba aún más improbable que la última vez que lo había dicho, como el tipo de deseo más patético. "Pensé, cuando Peter me preguntó qué sucedió, pensé que eso era lo que quería decir. Por eso asentí. Pensé que debía saberlo. Había seres humanos en su familia, antes del incendio. Esto probablemente sucedió a veces. Si es una cosa que pasa... ".

Lydia inclinó la cabeza, entrecerró los ojos. "Familia."

Stiles se encogió de hombros con su hombro bueno. "Sí, yo ... Lydia, me estás matando, ¿qué dijo Peter?"

"Peter me dio la impresión de que era mucho más  _que solo le golpea porque le ama_ , pero de nuevo Peter disfruta jodiendo con todos todo el tiempo".

Stiles parpadeó. "Bueno, quiero decir, algo así, ¿verdad? Eso es algo de lo que acabo de decir. Derek ama a su manada, ¿no es así?"

Lydia levantó una ceja, luciendo exactamente tan poco impresionada como Peter el día anterior cuando Stiles dio la respuesta obvia. Stiles decidió no comentar sobre la similitud. Le gustaba tener todos sus huesos y órganos en el interior.

"Derek es el alfa de su manada", dijo Lydia, cuando Stiles no ofreció más respuestas para las críticas. "Sin embargo, Derek también sabe que su manada no soportará que te lastime de nuevo. Y no estoy hablando de una pequeña pelea, estoy hablando de lo que puedo hacer con el acceso al laboratorio de química y una buena cantidad de Wolfsbane ".

Stiles abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar.

"Entonces, adelante", dijo Lydia, como si estuviera concluyendo algo, o coincidiendo con algo, o ... algo. "Solo recuerda que la mayoría de tus amigos son detectores de mentiras sobrenaturales, así que si  _intentas_ decirnos que te golpeaste con una puerta o te caíste por las escaleras, lo sabremos".

"Para ser justos, realmente choco con las puertas y me caigo por las escaleras de forma casual", señaló Stiles, porque todavía no sabía qué más decir. Obviamente ellos sabrían si Derek lo lastimara seriamente de nuevo; Probablemente sucedería justo delante de ellos. Él y Derek solían pasar tiempo solos juntos cuando alguien estaba en peligro de muerte.

"Scott sabrá la diferencia", dijo Lydia, levantándose. "Y Scott te protege más que a nadie. Entonces, si Derek te lastima nuevamente, no tendrá la oportunidad de lastimarte por tercera vez".

Lydia salió por la puerta de la habitación y en la mitad del pasillo antes de que Stiles le gritara: "¿Por qué suena eso como una  _amenaza_?"

"Porque lo es", respondió Lydia, sonando divertida.

Stiles se quedó mirando el globo hasta que su padre subió las escaleras con un aspecto aún más incómodo de lo que solía hacer con Lydia. "Stiles, si alguien te está amenazando... "

Stiles gimió y tiró del globo hacia abajo para golpear su cabeza ineficazmente, ocultando su rostro. "Nadie me está amenazando. Lo juro, nadie me está amenazando. Lydia solo está ..."  _loca_ , pero él había jurado que nunca diría eso de ella, a nadie, por ninguna razón, y no iba a romper esa promesa ahora, "sobreprotectora".

"Bueno", dijo su padre, mientras Stiles todavía se escondía detrás del globo. "No puedo culparla por eso".

\-----

Su padre se fue al trabajo un par de horas más tarde, momento en el que el cerebro de Stiles tuvo todo lo que Lydia dijo, y todos sus pensamientos ilusorios sobre lo que podría haber significado, hasta un hecho inevitable.

Stiles tendría que hablar con Derek para averiguar qué demonios estaba pasando. Todo lo que sabía ahora era por Peter y Lydia con información de Peter, y la expresión de Derek cuando Stiles gritaba, lo que, francamente, era un recuerdo completo sobre el que Stiles preferiría nunca tener que pensar otra vez.

Sin embargo, hablar con Derek significaba principalmente que Derek apareciera. Incluso salir a la casa no era una garantía de que Derek viniera a menos de diez metros de él o estuviera dispuesto a hablar con él. Stiles no tenía nada tan simple y humano como el número de teléfono de Derek (aún no estaba seguro de que Derek tuviera un teléfono) y, dadas las circunstancias, no iba a pedir ayuda a nadie para ponerse en contacto con él. A quienquiera que le pidiera, probablemente querría supervisar.

Stiles se acercó a su ventana y la abrió, y luego se dio cuenta de que tenía que abrirla con la mano izquierda. Acababa de empezar a tirar torpemente del lado izquierdo cuando un borrón de negro apareció en su vista; Stiles se congeló y también lo hizo Derek, colgando del saliente de la ventana de Stiles con una mano.

Se miraron el uno al otro por un segundo, y luego Stiles levantó las cejas y dio un paso atrás, haciendo un gesto hacia la ventana. "Sé mi invitado."

Derek frunció el ceño, pero también se dejó caer para pararse en el techo debajo de la ventana de Stiles y lo empujó hacia arriba, arrastrándose rápidamente hacia adentro.

"Entonces, ¿has estado colgando en mi techo todo el día, o vas a fingir que fue una coincidencia sorprendente?" El corazón de Stiles latía rápido. Se encontró a sí mismo pensando,  _eso es_. No sabía qué  _era_  exactamente, pero Derek estaba aquí y él estaba aquí y aquí estaban.

Derek se tendió en la silla del escritorio de Stiles, pero no levantó el libro más grueso que pudo alcanzar esta vez. Él solo observaba a Stiles, sin mirar y sin sonreír, solo observando. "Por supuesto que no fue una coincidencia. Sabía que Isaac vendría a ti".

"Está bien", estuvo de acuerdo Stiles. Era extraño estar de pie frente a Derek. Stiles se sentó en el borde de la cama. Había menos de un pie separandolos, pero Derek no se movió y no apartó la mirada de él. "Pero Isaac estuvo aquí hace ocho horas. Lo extrañabas".

Derek puso los ojos en blanco. "No lo extrañé. Lo envié a casa".

"Así que  _has_ estado colgando en mi techo todo el día", concluyó Stiles, y luego se dio cuenta de que Derek llevaba los mismos pantalones vaqueros del día anterior: podía ver dónde estaban recortados en un muslo, y ese negro más oscuro. El parche tenía que ser de sangre, y una camiseta visiblemente nueva, oscura y negra que mostraba pliegues en el estómago. "¿Y toda la noche? ¿Ni siquiera fuiste a casa por una camisa? ¿Estabas, qué, estabas preocupado por mí?" Tenía que haber otra razón, porque Stiles no entendía cosas así, no había gente como Derek que se preocupara por él de esa manera. Tenía que ser que Derek se sintiera mal por lo que había hecho. "Amigo, el hospital ni siquiera creyó que me lastimaran tanto".

"El hospital no podía olerte ni escuchar tus latidos", dijo Derek, finalmente apartando la mirada, y luego de vuelta a Stiles, todavía frunciendo el ceño. Stiles tragó y trató de respirar de manera uniforme. "Le has estado diciendo a la gente que lo hice porque olvidé lo que eras".

Stiles se encogió, su estómago torciéndose. "¿Parecía que era así? Parecía que lo olvidaste, eras ..."

"Lo hice", dijo Derek. "Yo lo hice."

La boca de Stiles quedó abierta, porque ... oh.

Derek se sentó allí y lo observó en silencio por un poco más de tiempo y luego Stiles dijo, más agudo de lo que le hubiera gustado, "¿Entonces ... Manada?"

Derek resopló y se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y frotándose las manos sobre su cara antes de mirar a Stiles de nuevo. Stiles no pudo evitar inclinarse un poco también, no pudo apartar la mirada de Derek. Derek probablemente apenas tuvo que usar sentidos de lobo para escuchar el latido del corazón de Stiles a estas alturas.

"No iba a intentar explicar esto todavía", dijo Derek. "Pensé que desaparecerías y aunque no lo _hicieras_ , te irías o pedirías el mordisco para que pudieras ser como tus amigos. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?" Derek inclinó la cabeza y su voz se volvió más áspera, obtuvo ese tono  _alfa_ que hizo que el cabello se levantara en la parte posterior del cuello de Stiles.

"¿Quieres que te muerda? Para esta mañana, tu hombro podría estar perfectamente curado y nunca volverías a estar así de indefenso. Nunca tendrías que cuestionar si eres parte de mi manada".

Stiles miró, tragando con fuerza. "Pensé... yo pensé... ¿tengo que hacerlo?"

Derek mostró sus dientes sin sonreír. "Tienes."

"¡Quiero decir gracias!" Stiles dijo frenéticamente, sin querer arruinar lo que fuera esto. "¡Por preguntar! Pero yo ... parece que puedo ayudar más así, a veces, y creo que yo ..." recordó la ceniza de montaña fuera del club, en el momento en que lo hizo funcionar, hizo algo que pudo detener a Derek. Al final no le había servido de mucho, pero había funcionado. Stiles lo había hecho funcionar.

"Creo que se supone que debo ser otra cosa. O ya soy lo que se supone que soy, en realidad".

Derek se reclinó un poco hacia atrás, y sin decir nada, soltó ese tono agresivo y Stiles pudo respirar de nuevo. "Lo eres. No estaba seguro de si lo sabías, o si sería más importante para ti que encajar con tus amigos".

"Creo que encajo perfectamente, a juzgar por la cantidad de violencia que todos están dispuestos a hacer en mi nombre", señaló Stiles, lo que hizo que Derek apretara la boca, y Stiles hizo una mueca. No tenía la intención de mencionar el hecho de que había incitado a la manada de Derek a rebelarse. "Entonces, ¿qué es esto? ¿Soy parte de la manada? ¿Es eso una cosa, pueden los humanos hacer eso?"

Derek suspiró. "Hay tres maneras en que los humanos se unen a una manada. Una es nacer en ella. Antes había humanos en mi familia, nacidos de padres hombres lobo, pero no de lobos. La segunda forma es ser mordido".

Derek se detuvo allí.

"Entonces, yo soy la tercera vía", dijo Stiles, porque parecía saber a donde Derek estaba yendo.

Derek se frotó la frente con el talón de la mano. "No es lo que piensas, Stiles. Hay una diferencia entre ser un amigo de un hombre lobo, o un amigo de varios hombres lobo, o incluso un amigo de la manada, y estar en la manada. No solo significa que tus amigos realmente quieran tenerte cerca".

"Eres tú, cierto", dijo Stiles, y la cabeza de Derek se sacudió, como si eso no fuera obvio. "Porque tú eres el alfa. Amigo, te gusto, ¡realmente te gusto!"

Derek le dio a Stiles esta mirada desesperada y disgustada, y Stiles se detuvo.

"Te digo esto", dijo Derek, "porque Peter obviamente ya se lo dijo a Lydia, y tarde o temprano te lo dirá, y lo usará de alguna manera".

Derek se detuvo y se miró las manos.

"Tienes que decírmelo, entonces", señaló Stiles. "Porque no creo que Peter le haya dicho a Lydia, sabes ..."

Derek levantó la vista después de que Stiles se fue apagando, y Stiles levantó ambas manos y dijo: " _Silencio_   _dramático_ ", mientras hacía sus mejores dedos espirituales.

Las manos de Derek estaban súbitamente sobre las suyas, manteniéndolas quietas, y Stiles se congeló en su agarre. Se relajó de nuevo un segundo después. Derek solo lo mantenía inmóvil, y Derek no iba a olvidar otra vez, no de esta manera, no ahora.

Derek resopló y lo soltó. "Deberías tener más miedo de mí que esto".

"Eso desapareció hace un tiempo, hombre. Ahora estoy ahorrando tener miedo contra las personas que realmente quieren matarme. Quiero decir, Scott intentó matarme unas cuantas veces y nunca tuve mucho miedo de él, excepto cuando lo estaba intentando. "

"Scott intento ..." Derek se detuvo, sacudió la cabeza y se movió para sentarse junto a Stiles en la cama, su pierna contra la de Stiles, su hombro presionado contra el hombro bueno de Stiles.

Stiles miró a Derek, que estaba mirando fijamente a la pared, y luego miró a la pared y esperó. El podía esperar. Él podía totalmente esperar a Derek. Él podría ser frío, o, si fallaba, al menos callado. En silencio. Totalmente paciente y preguntándome a dónde demonios iba Derek con esto, porque sonaba como lo que Lydia había dicho que Peter dijo que en realidad era verdad, lo que significaba que ...

Derek golpeó su mano sobre la rodilla de Stiles, manteniéndola inmóvil y también presionándola contra la rodilla de Derek. La mano de Derek era cálida, y sus dedos eran fuertes, y Stiles de repente no estaba pensando en nada.

"Lamento haberte lastimado", dijo Derek, sonando plano y forzado, como si hubiera ensayado las palabras demasiadas veces y ya ni siquiera le sonaban como palabras. Stiles se preguntó si eso era lo que había estado haciendo durante una noche y un día, solo practicando cómo decir que lo sentía como un ser humano.

"Está bien", dijo Stiles con prontitud. "Disculpa aceptada. Como dijiste, no quisiste hacerlo".

Derek negó con la cabeza. "Pero aún así _lo hice_ , Stiles, y sigo siendo un hombre lobo y un alfa, y sigo siendo alguien que no piensa dos veces en lastimar a las personas, incluso a las personas cercanas a mí, a mi manada, a mi ... "

 _Familia_ , pensó Stiles, era probablemente la palabra en la que Derek se estaba asfixiando.

"Tus amigos tienen razón", dijo Derek. "Soy un peligro para ti. Lo que sea que Lydia me haga para vengarte no importará mucho si te lastimo peor la próxima vez".

Stiles resopló. "¿Qué eres, Hulk, ahora? Lo arruinaste una vez. Y de todos modos, no me voy a alejar de todos mis amigos porque tenga miedo de ti, y no lo tengo. Y si no te has dado cuenta, vienes a buscarme la mitad del tiempo ".

"Sabes que puedes alejarme de ti", dijo Derek, y Stiles sabía eso. Ceniza de montaña a través de los alféizares de las ventanas, o incluso alrededor de los cimientos de la casa. Lo había pensado unas cuantas veces, más enojado que en miedo.

"No", dijo Stiles obstinadamente, porque esto le gustaba demasiado. Le gustaba demasiado Derek, a pesar de las amenazas y el estallido ocasional de dolor intenso y el aire general de haber sido, bueno, criado por lobos. "No quiero que te vayas. Quiero que me digas por qué soy parte de la manada, y luego quiero seguir siendo parte de la manada".

"No lo eres", dijo Derek con gravedad. "Pero pienso en ti de esa manera porque quiero hacerte parte de la manada algún día. La tercera forma de que un humano se una a la manada es como la pareja de un hombre lobo".

Por un segundo, el cerebro de Stiles se alejó de lo que quería escuchar, ¿Derek quería emparejar a Stiles con uno de los otros? ¿Isaac?... y luego cada pieza del rompecabezas se colocó a la vez.

"¿Tu y yo?" Stiles gritó, y Derek lo miró, finalmente divertido. Stiles se sintió medio borracho de puro asombro. "Tú ... quiero decir, amigo, eso es como, los lobos se aparean de por vida, eso es como ..."

"Es por eso que no te iba a decir todavía", dijo Derek, y Stiles comprendió de forma abrupta lo que Derek había  _querido decir_.  _Pensé que te irías_. "Obviamente es... nosotros... no podríamos simplemente comenzar allí, y de todos modos es demasiado pronto, eres demasiado joven".

Stiles hizo un ruido de burla, porque, en serio, a la mierda. "¿Demasiado joven para salvar tu vida? ¿Demasiado joven para arriesgar mi vida por ti, por mis amigos, por la manada?"

"Demasiado joven para comprometerse a hacer eso una y otra vez por el resto de tu vida", dijo Derek con firmeza.

Stiles parpadeó, sintiendo como si acabara de estrellarse de nuevo en la tierra; la idea de que toda su vida fuera como el invierno pasado le dio una sensación de pánico atrapado, y su mente dio vueltas, buscando una salida.

Y luego la encontró. "Oye, no, espera, grimwolf. Recuerdo antes del incendio. Este tipo de mierda no le sucedía a tu familia todo el tiempo cuando era un niño, incluso me habría dado cuenta".

Derek miró hacia la pared, pero se encogió de hombros. "Mi familia se había establecido durante generaciones. Teníamos una posición muy estable en Beacon Hills. Llevará décadas volver a eso, si es posible".

"Está bien, pero es probable que haya un punto medio entre todos los que intentan matarnos todo el tiempo y ser pilares de la maldita comunidad. Vamos, esta es la falacia del medio excluido, no puedes interpretarme así".

Derek agachó la cabeza, pero Stiles pudo ver la esquina de su boca levantándose.

"¡Con que así eh!" Stiles dijo, tocando triunfalmente el hombro de Derek, "Me amas por mi cerebro, no. Está bien admitir que, sé que no tengo mucho más en comparación con tu paquete de calenturrientos terriblemente calientes".

Derek en realidad lo miró, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. Miró a Stiles de arriba a abajo como si nunca lo hubiera visto antes, o no se había dado cuenta hasta que Stiles dijo que no era demasiado caliente como un supermodelo.

"Eres humano", dijo Derek lentamente. "Pareces humano".

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco. "No me sofoques con cumplidos, hombre, cielos, mi ego estará fuera de control".

Derek puso una mano sobre su rostro y dijo algo en su palma que sonaba como: " _Dieciséis, Cristo_ ".

Stiles se estremeció. Realmente no estaba refutando que el argumento demasiado joven de Derek era inseguro y celoso de los niños geniales.

Derek dejó caer su mano y se giro en la cama, de modo que en realidad estaba mirando hacia Stiles; Stiles se giró automáticamente hacia él, preparándose para lo que sucediera  _y es por eso que nada va a suceder_.

"Además de todas las razones lógicas por las que serás un buen compañero cuando estés listo, si decides hacerlo, tal vez dentro de cinco o seis años", dijo Derek, enunciando claramente, como si Stiles no estuviera colgando en cada palabra aun cuando lo dijo. ¿Cinco o seis años?

"Te quiero", dijo Derek, sosteniendo la mirada de Stiles. "Ahora, tal como eres, te quiero. El olor de ti, tu sonido, tu aspecto, me vuelves loco. No voy a presionarte para que hagas nada que no estés listo... "

Stiles perdió el control de su cuerpo en ese momento. Probablemente fue enteramente gracias a Derek. Se lanzo hacia adelante así terminó con Stiles a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Derek y empujándolo sobre la almohada de Stiles y no, como, ambos en el piso y alguien que estaba en el umbral de la ventana.

"Y no voy a arriesgarme a lastimarte", dijo Derek, como si Stiles no lo hubiera interrumpido. "Si quieres hacer esto, estás arriba hasta que esté seguro de que no me descuidaré".

La visión de Stiles en realidad se desvaneció cuando toda la sangre en su cuerpo se precipitó hacia su polla; de repente palpitaba incluso más insistentemente que su hombro, y Stiles estaba jadeando y parpadeando frenéticamente, tratando de no correr se con solo la idea de lo que Derek le estaba ofreciendo.

"Sí", dijo Derek, como si Stiles le hubiera pedido algo, como si pudiera ver u oler o escuchar todo lo que Stiles quería en una expresión aturdida. "Pero, aquí, primero déjame solo... "

Derek levantó su mano izquierda y la colocó alrededor del codo derecho de Stiles, a través del cabestrillo, lo que hizo que Stiles tartamudeara y sus ojos volvieran a enfocar. No le asustaba que Derek le hiciera daño, pero el recuerdo del dolor superó todo por unos segundos.

"Puedo hacer que duela un poco menos", dijo Derek. "Si quieres poder simplemente disfrutar de esto".

Stiles sonrió, tembloroso e incierto. "Si disfruto más de esto, lo haré todo, como ... va a ser vergonzoso".

"Así que sí", interpretó Derek, deslizando su mano lentamente por el brazo de Stiles, dos dedos se deslizaron debajo de la parte superior del cabestrillo para meterse debajo de la manga corta de su camisa. Stiles dejó de respirar, mirando la cara de Derek. Estaba frunciendo el ceño por la concentración, era la mirada que había tenido ayer menos toda la molestia, y ahora se habían completado el círculo, desde el dolor hasta lo que Derek estaba a punto de hacer.

"¿Qué haces?", Dijo Stiles, y luego las puntas de los dedos de Derek alcanzaron el borde de los moretones en el hombro de Stiles. Los ojos de Derek se cerraron por un segundo y Stiles pudo sentir algo, una sensación fresca como el agua que se derramaba sobre su hombro, no desde, sino hacia los dedos de Derek. Le tomó un segundo darse cuenta de que el dolor estaba siguiendo esa corriente, dejando su hombro. La repentina ausencia de eso, el conocimiento de que Derek se lo estaba quitando, lo hizo jadear.

Los ojos de Derek se abrieron de nuevo, sabiendo e intentando, y la polla de Stiles estaba ridículamente dura. Derek sonrió, y su mano desapareció repentinamente del hombro de Stiles y se colocó sobre la duro polla de Stiles a través de sus vaqueros.

Stiles hizo un ruido completamente involuntario y tiró de la mano de Derek. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó que su peso cayera sobre su mano sobre el pecho de Derek, y eso era todo, estaba entrando en sus pantalones, aplastando la palma de Derek.

Stiles empujó su barbilla contra su pecho, como si pudiera ocultar lo que acababa de hacer, o el hecho de que toda la sangre que acababa de dejar su polla ahora estaba en sus mejillas. "Lo siento."

"Dieciséis", dijo Derek, como Stiles había pronunciado mal la palabra, y apartó su mano de la polla de Stiles para darle una palmada en la cadera. "Eso acaba de quitar el límite, ¿verdad? Tienes dieciséis años y tu padre no estará en casa hasta la medianoche. No tenemos que detenernos aquí si no quieres".

Stiles levantó la vista y Derek estaba _sonriendo_ , en realidad sonriendo, y Stiles quería ...

"Oh, Dios mío, me hiciste correrme antes incluso de besarme, hombre lobo fanático del sexo", se dio cuenta Stiles, mirando a la boca de Derek.

Derek se lamió los labios de una manera descaradamente sugestiva. "Iba a besarte primero. El año que viene, si todavía no estuvieras saliendo con nadie y las cosas se hubieran calmado un poco. Besar ni siquiera es un delito grave, así que pensé ..."

"Deja de hablar, ¿por qué estás hablando? Nunca hablas", exigió Stiles, y se dejó caer con ayuda a Derek, sacando el brazo derecho y el cabestrillo del camino y retorciéndose hasta que pudo besarlo.

Sin embargo, besar era complicado porque Stiles también estaba  _acostado sobre Derek Hale_ , presionado contra él desde las caderas hasta el pecho, y la mano de Derek sujetaba suavemente el brazo derecho de Stiles. Ya era una sobrecarga sensorial sin la boca de Derek debajo de la suya, la lengua de Derek, la fascinante sensación de los dientes de Derek, humanos y contundentes, y siempre alejándose cuando Stiles presionaba sus labios o lengua contra ellos.

Luego Derek se movió debajo de él, y solo por un segundo Stiles sintió lo que tenía que ser la polla de Derek contra su trasero. Derek estaba duro por él, para esto, Derek lo quería. Stiles volvió a levantarse, agitándose un poco mientras avanzaba, lo que envió una punzada de dolor a través de su hombro.

"¿Estás ... puedes ... por qué sigues ..." Stiles tartamudeó, agitando su mano izquierda hacia Derek y metiendo la derecha contra su costado.

Los labios de Derek se separaron, mostrando su lengua y sus dientes, lo que fue increíblemente molesto. Derek levantó las cejas, y Stiles recordó a dónde había ido con eso.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero", insistió Stiles. "¡Quítate la ropa!"

"Si insistes", Derek estuvo de acuerdo, y se agachó entre los muslos separados de Stiles para agarrar el dobladillo de su camisa, acurrucándose ligeramente fuera de la cama mientras se lo quitaba. Dejó sus manos sobre su cabeza. Stiles lo miró para pedirle permiso antes de poner su mano izquierda en el centro del pecho de Derek; Derek solo estaba observando, pero había un rubor asomando por debajo de su rastrojo. Stiles podía sentir el latido del corazón de Derek, a menos que solo fuera su propio pulso latiendo en las puntas de sus dedos, y Derek arqueó un poco sobre el toque.

Stiles movió su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo, solo sintiendo el calor y la suavidad de la piel de Derek sobre el músculo y el hueso. No pudo resistirse a pellizcar el pezón de Derek, lo que hizo que la boca de Derek se abriera un poco más, pero no hizo que Derek se moviera de otra manera. Stiles sintió un repentino impulso histérico de averiguar si Derek tenía cosquillas, excepto que Scott le había hecho sangrar la nariz incluso  _antes de que_  Scott fuera un hombre lobo. Derek probablemente acabará con todo el asunto si le pateara a Stiles en la cara ahora.

Stiles pasó la palma de la mano por los abdominales de Derek; se agitaron cuando Derek se retorcía bajo él, y Stiles hizo una nota mental para instigar una pelea de cosquillas de todos los hombres lobo en algún momento en que podía ver desde una distancia segura, y entonces se le ocurrió. Por qué Derek había tenido que comprar esa camiseta nueva. Frunció el ceño, mirando con más cuidado, pero Derek estaba completamente sin marcar. Stiles arrastró su mano hacia el lado derecho de Derek, debajo de la curva de sus costillas.

"Más al lado", dijo Derek en voz baja. "Aproximadamente dos pulgadas, ahí está tu pulgar".

Stiles presionó con su pulgar, pero no había nada, y Derek no se apartó del todo. Stiles quería besar el lugar, quería no pensar en esto en medio del sexo.

Sacudió la cabeza y deslizó su mano hacia abajo y hacia adentro, por el rastro de pelusilla de Derek, su pulgar en la parte superior de los pantalones vaqueros de Derek. Levantó la vista de nuevo. Los ojos de Derek seguían siendo del mismo color avellana incierto, sus dientes seguían siendo humanos, y todavía tenía sus manos sobre su cabeza, aferrándose a su camisa.

"Lo que quieras", dijo Derek, sonando un poco inestable, y Stiles sonrió y movió su mano para cubrir la polla de Derek a través de sus pantalones vaqueros. Stiles escuchó que Derek se quedaba sin aliento, y Derek empujó la mano de Stiles. Los vaqueros estaban viejos y desgastados, y Stiles podía sentir la flexión muscular de la polla de Derek a través de la tela, deslizó su mano hacia abajo para ahuecar las bolas de Derek y luego retrocedió para recorrer solo con sus dedos a lo largo de la polla de Derek. Derek se movió debajo de él en pequeños tirones de caderas de aspecto involuntario, tratando de obtener fricción, y Stiles pudo sentir su propia polla endurecerse de nuevo mientras jugaba, explorando.

"Stiles", dijo Derek, y sonó harapiento. Stiles levantó la vista y se mordió el labio al darse cuenta de que acababa de tratar a Derek como a su propio set de juegos My First Penis en lugar de tratar de sacarlo. Derek se estaba mordiendo el labio, y sacudió un poco la cabeza cuando Stiles lo miró a los ojos, y aflojó la mandíbula para decir: "No, está bien. Lo que quieras".

Stiles sonrió de nuevo. "Necesitas trabajar en la rutina de los mártires si así es como vas a jugar".

El botón de los pantalones vaqueros de Derek se abrió con bastante facilidad, pero la cremallera tomó una concentración extraña para agacharse con la mano izquierda, y Derek se retorció para bajarlos casi antes de que Stiles los abriera. Se quedó quieto de nuevo cuando Stiles metió una mano en sus pantalones y puso su mano en la verdadera polla desnuda de Derek. Estaba sin cortes, lo que merecería una atención adecuada, y quizás algún consejo de Google en algún momento. Por ahora, Stiles se imaginó que masturbarse no podía ser tan diferente, y le dio su torpe zurdo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Derek se arqueara debajo de él, las caderas completamente fuera de la cama y un muslo empujado convenientemente contra la entrepierna de Stiles. Stiles se meció contra él mientras frotaba su pulgar contra la piel extra alrededor de la cabeza de la polla de Derek. Derek gruñó algo que podría haber sido el nombre de Stiles y se corrió en pulsos sobre los dedos de Stiles, salpicando su propia piel.

Stiles se quedó arrodillado sobre él cuando Derek se dejó caer sobre la cama. Frunció el ceño y luego lamió con curiosidad la corrida de sus nudillos, solo alzando la vista cuando Derek hizo un ruido extraño y estrangulado. Stiles se congeló, los dedos todavía presionados en su boca. Derek se veía un poco aturdido y con mucha hambre, y cuando Stiles bajó su mano, Derek la atrapó y tiró, sentándose lo suficiente como para llevar su propia lengua a los dedos de Stiles, lamiendo el lugar que había lamido y luego chupando.

"Uh", dijo Stiles, porque la boca de Derek y sus dedos y su polla ya estaba dura de nuevo.

Derek sacó los dedos de Stiles de su boca con un sonido húmedo y sucio que hizo que Stiles temblara de deseo. "Mi turno."

Stiles asintió, porque lo que sea que Derek quería decir, estaba a bordo. Derek se incorporó y agarró a Stiles por las caderas, moviéndolo como una muñeca, demasiado rápido para que Stiles se opusiera. Estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, no muy seguro de cómo había llegado allí, mientras Derek se deslizaba para arrodillarse entre sus pies.

"¿Seguro?" Preguntó Derek, mirándolo. Stiles asintió de nuevo y Derek apartó sus manos, colocándolas detrás de su espalda, y luego se inclinó y presionó su cara contra la entrepierna de Stiles como... no, en realidad nada como porque, oh Dios, Stiles no pudo evitar ponerse cachondo por él.

Derek se movió hacia atrás y dijo: "¿Dame una mano?"

Stiles tiró del botón para abrirlo y abrió la cremallera mucho más rápido esta vez, y luego Derek estaba lamiendo a Stiles en sus boxers, haciendo que Stiles se diera cuenta del desorden húmedo que sus boxeadores ya estaban. Derek solo hizo un ruido alegre, y sus hombros se flexionaron pero sus manos se quedaron detrás de su espalda.

Stiles empujó a sus propios boxeadores hacia abajo sin avisar (Derek se movió hacia atrás suavemente para que Stiles no lo golpeara en el ojo con su polla o algo así) y luego Derek se recostó, lamiendo nuevamente, limpiándolo con pequeños toques húmedos y calientes. Eso hizo que Stiles temblara y gimiera, pero no lo empujó demasiado.

"Derek", dijo, cuando ya no pensó que podría soportarlo más sin explotar de su propia piel, y Derek lo miró y sonrió.

"Oh, vete a la mierda", espetó Stiles inmediatamente, agarrando a Derek por el pelo y tirando de él más cerca.

Pero al segundo siguiente, la boca de Derek se cerró sobre la polla de Stiles, y Stiles estaba dispuesto a perdonarle casi cualquier cosa: burlas, misterios excesivos, dislocación del hombro, todo eso. Ni siquiera podía identificar lo que Derek estaba haciendo o lo que se sentía, era simplemente bueno, lo que hacía que se le derritiera la mente.

Stiles estaba bastante seguro de que le estaba diciendo a Derek que sabía que estaba hablando y que tenía que ser sobre la boca de Derek en su polla porque no había nada más en el  _universo_ , excepto que Derek se apartó de repente. Sus labios estaban brillantes y húmedos y estaba sonriendo y diciendo: "¿Qué fue eso de mis orejas?"

"Uh", dijo Stiles, e intentó reproducirlo, pero era solo un ruido en su cabeza. "Quiero decir, ¿más? ¿Por favor?"

Derek asintió y volvió a atacarlo, y esta vez fue diferente, más rápido, más caliente, más fuerte y  _más_. Stiles se golpeó contra la boca de Derek y Derek solo gimió y lo dejó con las manos todavía detrás de su espalda, así que Stiles lo hizo una y otra vez, sin importarle si esto era educado o si lo estaba haciendo bien, más allá de todo, excepto por el hecho de que se sentía tan bueno y Derek lo estaba dejando, Derek lo quería. Él podría haberse corrido solo con ese hecho, pero la boca de Derek definitivamente estaba haciendo su parte.

Ya se corría cuando se le ocurrió que debería haber dicho algo, pero Derek lo succionó sin detenerse. Cuando comenzó a sentirse extraño, algo doloroso y demasiado doloroso, Stiles lo empujó.

Derek se subió a la cama y Stiles se dejó caer junto a él, y ambos se quedaron allí un rato, recuperando el aliento; Stiles estaba vagamente complacido de que Derek también respirara con dificultad. Stiles miró hacia el techo, pero podía sentir a Derek observándolo, y al cabo de un rato se le ocurrió que probablemente debería decir algo.

Miró a Derek, que estaba mirando hacia atrás, sin sonreír, pero tampoco muy lejos de eso.

"Entonces, si soy demasiado joven para todo el asunto de la pareja para la vida, entonces esto es solo ... una cita, ¿no?"

Derek se encogió de hombros y asintió levemente. "Si es lo que quieres."

"Así que todavía no estoy en la manada", dijo Stiles, mirando hacia el techo. "Pero yo, como, ¿ _voy con esto con firmeza_?"

Miró de reojo la reacción de Derek justo cuando la almohada le golpeaba en la cara, y ya se estaba riendo cuando la apartó.  
  


\-----

**FIN**


End file.
